Meant to be
by Aimii0
Summary: After 7 years, Sasuke returns to his hometown. But not everything is the same; pleople around him changed, his friends barely recognize him, and moreover.. his ex lover, Hinata, is married? And what's with that girl with pink hair that moves right next to him? A story about the slice of life, romance, family and friendship.
1. The boy with onyx eyes

**A/N: Hi. I want to tell that this story has been reuploaded, and CORRECTED !**

* * *

_**Summary: **__After 7 years, Sasuke returns to his hometown, but pleople around him changed, his friends barely recognize him, and moreover.. his ex lover, Hinata, is married? A story about the slice of life ! :)_

**Pairings:**Sasuke x Hinata (main) / will be many others, but I don't want to say to many spoilers.

"_Exemple"_ - Past

"Exemple" - Present

* * *

**Beta: Kiya- chan **(thank you so much, you're a sweetie !)

_**Chapter 1: The boy with onyx eyes**_

**Sasuke's POV**

_I was heading to the infirmary full of anger._

_"Stupid Kiba. He made me break another window because of his stupidity. How long is he gonna continue challenging me to fight with him? He really thinks I'd see Ino more than a friend?"_

_I entered the infirmary and looked for the nurse, but it looked like she was not there, again. I decided to go to the bathroom and wash my hand full of blood I wouldn't die just because of that. When I was about to touch the knob of the door, it opened alone. In front of me was a girl with black blue, long hair. She looked surprised to see me, but when she saw my hand, her eyes were full of fear. A moment later, she fainted._

_"Hey, what's wrong with you?" I asked panicked._

_I didn't know what to do in this kind of situation. I looked around for someone, but the classes already started and we were the only ones there. I sighed and put her on a bed, looking over her. I washed my hands fast, came back and after 10 minutes, she slowly opened her eyes and looked around._

_"You're in the infirmary." I explained to her, she looked very confused._

_Once she realized what happened, she took my hand and looked at it scared._

_"I..I-I'm sorry!" she said holding my hand gently._

_"It's okay it's not your fault for this." I answered, but the girl got off of the bed and searched for something in the room._

_She came back fast with a medical kit and looked at me, her cheeks were really red._

_"C-Can I..?" she tried to ask, realizing what she meant, I nodded and accepted her offer of taking care of my hand, since no one else was here I didn't really have anyone else to do it._

_She started disinfecting my hand, but, it didn't hurt at all._

_"I-If it hurts, p-please tell me…" she said slowly._

_"It's okay."_

_After she finished she put the medical kit back where she took it. I was wondering why she fainted... Normally, I'd think she was another stupid fan-girl, but she really didn't look like one. I looked at her every move as she walked all over the room searching for a glass of water._

_I jumped on the bed and looked nowhere, but thinking if I should ask or not._

_I don't really like talking, and for a few minutes, she just silently stayed on a chair and looked out the window. She didn't try to force a conversation nor stare at me... what a strange girl. Well actually, I should say: what a normal girl._

_"Hey, why did you faint earlier?" I asked without thinking too much._

_She looked at me surprised with a little red on her cheeks._

_"U-um... I-I have a fear for blood." she looked at the ground._

_So that's why... but if she has a fear for blood, then why did she..?_

_"You should've said earlier! If you hate blood that much, then you didn't have to take care of my hand." I said a bit too loud and realized that she may scare, but instead, she looked at me gently and smiled._

_"It's okay... At least, that's what I could do after I troubled you."_

_I looked at her. "What's your name?"_

_"Hyuuga Hinata." she said simply. "Yours?"_

_"Uchiha Sasuke."_

* * *

"Dear passengers, the plain will land in about an hour, please turn off your cellphones."

The stewardess announced bowing. I looked at my phone... 9:00 p.m. I guess I will arrive at the apartment at 10:30, but it doesn't really matter since no one is waiting for me. Tomorrow, my car and the other furniture from my parent's house will arrive. I looked bored out the window trying not to fall asleep... I guess I really did, since I suddenly heard a voice calling 'mister', 'mister' and touching my shoulder

"Mister…"

The voice had the same volume and the same intensity, even thought it was calling me for a few minutes. I woke up and turned my head a little to see the person who was calling me. Just by looking at her face, I was able to say she was about 25 years, like me. The lady looked at me calm, with her emerald eyes.

"I'm sorry for waking you up, but I suggest to turn off your cell phone." she turned her sight to the cell phone from my hands.

"Thank you." I said turning my cell phone off, right before the stewardess came and checked if everything's ok.

"That was close." she smiled at me relieved.

I looked a bit at her. Her pink hair was tied in a bun, I'm sure that this is her natural color, but it's really something new. She opened her emerald eyes slowly and looked at the clock from her wrist. Her pale white skin reminded me of snowy winter... but she looked more like a... cherry blossom. I looked a bit at her clothes; a pair of black skinny jeans and a red, elegant sweater.

As the plane landed, I turned on my cell phone to call a taxi. It was the night of January 3rd, so there weren't any taxi's at the airport. I heard the gentle voice from earlier, screaming at somebody on the phone. You could feel the anger from her voice, but her talk wasn't really loud. Everyone at the airport was hugging, kissing and talking with the ones they love. I put on my scarf and waited for my taxi.

"Great, thank you. I'm really excited to walk 30 km in this snow, until the apartment." she said sarcastically to the person from the other end of the call and hung up.

My taxi came, and without thinking very much, I walked to the woman from before who looked troubled.

"You can come in my taxi too." I said while Ren, the driver and my friend, took my stuff.

She looked at me insecure.

"I won't rape you, or anything like that." I said trying to make her a little comfortable.

She laughed and Ren began to take her packs too. I opened the door for her and she thanked me.

"How did you know I was in trouble?" she asked taking her gloves off.

"I accidentally heard your conversation, and I think I owe you this, since you helped me earlier." I could feel how the temperature was getting hotter and hotter, so I took my jacket off.

"Hm, I'm kind of lucky. Normally, not everyone would help a stranger." she smiled gratefully.

"I guess I'm not a normal person." I tried to make it sound like a joke, but I think she understood what I wanted to say.

"Miss, where should I stop?" asked the driver when I realized that I didn't asked where she wanted to go.

"Oh, on the Yuuki's boulevard is a big building, I think it's number 100." I was surprised when I heard the address. "Do you know where it is?" she asked.

"Of course ma'am. That's where the young master is going." I could see his smirk in the mirror. I knew him for a long time, and we were getting along really well.

"You don't have to be so formal, Ren." Even though I knew he was being sarcastic.

She looked at me surprised and a little happy. "Really? Are you visiting somebody?" she asked enthusiastic, but when she realized that she sounded like a little kid, her cheeks got a bit red and her voice lowed. "I-I mean, I'm sorry for asking something personal."

I started laughing she really was a strange one. I looked at her after my little pause of laughing "No, I'm moving in."

She smiled. "I guess we'll be neighbors."

After a long ride where we laughed and talked about stupid stuff, the taxi finally arrived. I had less bags than her, so I helped her carry them. Anyway, how much clothes can a woman bring? I looked a bit at the building, it was a plain one. Brown, big windows, many apartments and ten floors. As we entered in, I saw that it was actually pretty on the inside. The walls were white and there was nobody at the entrance. The thing that I liked the most about this building was that it was very silent.

"Which room are you moving into?" I asked as the elevator stopped at the tenth floor.

"404." she said as we headed to her room. I looked at the number from my keys.

"Well, we really are neighbors." She turned around surprised. "I'll live here." I said pointing to the room that was parallel to hers.

"I guess today really is a lucky day, I don't know anyone here, in Tokyo, so I hope we can get along." she said opening the door.

I entered in the big room and left her bags, looking all over and hoping my room was gonna be at least as big as hers.

"Thank you. I'll help you unpack your things in exchange." she said smiling. "Oh…" she looked at my bags with a surprised look.

"It's ok the other things will come later, so you can still help me." I said smiling.

For some reason, I felt like talking, and also, I felt that if I was alone again, I'd remember everything again...

"That's all, thank you again." she said after she came out from a room.

I saw that her furniture was already here and remembered that I don't have a bed. I made a poker-face, and, unfortunately, she saw me.

"I remembered you saying that your things are coming tomorrow, do you have anywhere to sleep?"

She caught me, I didn't know what to say, and I couldn't go to a hotel either because Ren already left.

"I guess not." I said trying not to laugh about my own situation.

"You can sleep on my bed, I'll sleep on the couch." she smiled.

"It's ok, I'll sleep on the couch, but are you sure I won't rape you?" I said sarcastically.

"I'll take the risk."

I smiled and took my shoes off. The living room was really big, and the kitchen was in a corner of the living room. The bathroom was in the right of the living room and her room was in the left.

"Do you want some tea or coffee? I did some shopping at the supermarket before leaving, so I have both."

"Tea." I said as I sat down at a table near the big window.

After a few minutes she came with two cups of lemon tea, surprisingly, it was my favorite. I smiled and took a sip.

When the silence came, I realized. What am I doing? I'm in a stranger's apartment, drinking tea and preparing to sleep here, and moreover, she's a girl. I'm doing all of these when I have a lover... or at least, that's what I think. I suppose she kind of realized the awkward atmosphere since she drank her tea rather fast then got up.

"I'll go to sleep, it's really late." she turned around and went to the bedroom.

I couldn't sleep, not in such a situation, but in the end I feel asleep for a few hours. I think it was about 3 a.m. when I woke up hearing some footsteps. I could see the girl searching for something in the fridge. She took a seat at the table and started eating ice-cream. I opened my eyes large enough to see her, but impossible for her to figure out that I am awake. I could rarely, but clearly, hear her voice that tried to be slow. She was crying, but I thought that it was for the best to pretend to sleep; after all I'm sure she wouldn't talk about her problems with a stranger, and I shouldn't even be interested.

It was 7 a.m. when I heard someone knocking on the door from the neighborhood. As soon as I realized that it was my door that they were at, I jumped on my feet and took my single bag. The person who helped me bring my furniture up here apologized for waking me up. Since I'm not really the person who loves to wake up early, I guess I kind of scared him, but at least I can sleep in my own room. I looked a bit around my room and it had the same construction as I realized that I didn't even ask her name…

"I'm really strange today..." I said falling asleep on the couch.

I dreamed about the days I was in high school... but I can tell that it wasn't really a happy dream that most of people should have about their teenage years. I woke up suddenly when I felt someone touching my shoulder and moving me.

"Hey." the girl from neighborhood was smiling at me. "You really shouldn't sleep with your door open."

I looked at the door, it really was open.

"I'm sorry for entering like this, but I promised to help you with stuff." she said moving around the room.

Can she really help me move those things? She looks... fragile.

"It's ok, they're kind of heavy." I said trying to open my eyes, I really hate when someone wakes me up.

"I'm not a doll, you know." she said laughing.

I smiled back at her, in fact, I really liked her company.


	2. The girl with emerald eyes

**Beta: Kiya- chan**

_**Chapter 2: The girl with emerald eyes**_

**Sakura's POV**

_"Sakura sweetie, put your seatbelt on."_

_"But mommy, I hate it and I'm in the back."_

_"Sakura…"_

_"Ok, ok. understood."_

_..._

_"Mommy ! Daddy !"_

_"I'm Tsukishima, the policeman. I'm on the Nana Boulevard and it looks like two cars had an accident. Please send two ambulances."_

_..._

_"Her pulse is stopping."_

_"Continue!"_

_"He lost too much blood."_

_"That was all we were able to do..."_

_"Yes, it's me again. The two adults died, but a kid who is 8 years has survived with minor bruises. She can't speak."_

_..._

_"Hey, isn't that the orphan that everyone talks about?"_

_"I guess so. She's trying to put that indifference mask on; I bet she's just a bitch."_

_"I think she's pitiful."_

_"Did you just see that? She passed by us like we're invisible or something."_

_"Don't waste your time, she won't speak to anyone, no matter how much someone bully's her or try's to help her."_

_"Like I said, a bitch."_

* * *

"Done !" I wiped the sweat from my forehead.

The guy I was helping move his furniture was already on the couch breathing hard.

"Can I make some tea?" I was already heading to the kitchen, trying to find something to make the tea.

"You don't have to bother." he said smiling at me.

For some reason, his smile was very warm.

"It's ok, I like doing this kind of stuff."

The silence came again, but it wasn't awkward like last night, actually, it was really comfortable. After the tea was ready, I searched for some cups. Soon, I found some purple cups with smiley faces and took them.

"Here you go." I sat on the couch beside him.

"Thank you."

I suddenly realized that I didn't know his name. Is it ok to ask right now?

"I guess I should've said this earlier, but, my name is Uchiha Sasuke." he smiled and I did the same, knowing that he probably read minds.

"I am Haruno Sakura."

After I drank my tea, I decided to go back to my room.

"Well, I will go. If you need something, just knock."

"Sure, Haruno-san." he smiled and closed the door behind me.

I entered in my room and fell on the bed tired; I didn't really sleep the previous night.

I've always hated being alone with the silence. After what kind of life I had, you'd think I'd already be used to it, but I'm not. I still hate being alone the most.

I went to the kitchen to search for some ice-cream useless. I ate it all last night. I grabbed my wallet and my red jacket right before I turned the lights off.

Little snowflakes were falling over and over again, bringing back memories. It was winter when my parents died.

"Can I help you?" asked a young woman smiling gently, breaking my thoughts.

"Yes, a pack of ice-cream please."

She came back in a few seconds and handed me the chocolate ice-cream. I guess I'm really weak on snowy, cold days.

As soon as I entered my room, I took my jacket off and looked at my phone, 2:37 p.m. I guess my dinner for today would be this ice-cream.

I fell asleep as I was listening to some song on my i-pod, the bed was so warm.

I woke up around 6:00 p.m. and looked out the window, it was still snowing and tomorrow I'd have to go to work. I'm gonna work at the Nara Company, a big company divided in two buildings that are next to each other not far from where I moved. One building is for electronics and the other one for journalism; I'll work in the one for journalism. It's not like a dream come true, but neither a nightmare. I need money since I spent even the last yen on this apartment. Lucky that tomorrow I'm gonna take half of my salary, and if I think a little, work keeps me busy so it's ok.

I can't complain. Since my parents died, when I decided to keep this part of the past somewhere locked away, my life wasn't a nightmare nor a beautiful dream. I was adopted by my aunt who also had 2 other kids, so I haven't received much attention. I took a part-time job when I started high school and my aunt paid the other debts, so I was able to save some money. In middle-school I was unable to make any friends, but in high school I opened myself a little, and surprisingly, I even had a boyfriend.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Sasuke's voice on the hallway. I got up from my warm bed and jumped on my fluffy slippers. I opened the door and in the next moment something jumped in my arms. I felt something licking my cheeks, a little white puppy.

"Hey, it tickles." I laughed trying to stop the little monster.

"I'm sorry Haruno-san! Sak- chan is a troublemaker." he looked at me embarrassed and took the little puppy.

"It's ok, she's really cute." I looked at the little dog in Sasuke's arms. "Nice to meet you, Sak-chan." I smiled as Sak-chan kissed my cheek.

"As an apology, do you want to go to a coffee? I know one that's really close and it's the best." I looked at him a little insecure; I really didn't know what to do. "My treat." he smiled patting Sak-chan's head.

"Sounds interesting. Come in, until I change into something else." I smiled turning around and waiting for him to come.

"It's ok if Sak-chan comes here too?"

"Sure." I laughed a little.

I saw him sitting at the table next to the window before closing the door to my room.

I took a pair of black skinny jeans and a pink, casual blouse. I tied my hair in a ponytail and put my favorite, red headband on. My red gloves covered and warmed my hands and I was ready to go. I left the room taking my jacket and turning the lights off. After Sasuke left little Sak-chan inside his apartment, we were ready to go.

He was right, it wasn't far away. We arrived in about 15 minutes. In a normal way, with this snow falling over and over again, 15 minutes would seem like one hour, but we talked the whole way , mostly about things we saw and Sak-chan, but nothing about us. I felt comfortable talking to him, maybe because he didn't ask me about my personal life, maybe because he didn't push himself onto me, or maybe simply because his smiles are so warm.

"Good afternoon mist-" a man said.

"Good afternoon." I said smiling, but when I turned around I saw the man that welcomed us here looking surprised at me. Wait, he's not looking at me but… I turned my head to Sasuke who had the same surprised expression as the other man.

"Uchiha... Sasuke?" the unknown man asked.

Sasuke smiled and his eyes changed, they were more gentle. We were standing next to the door as the two of them were staring at each other; one surprised and the other one... happy?

"Long time no see, Kiba." Sasuke's voice was calm.

"So you really are Uchiha."

Sasuke approached the table and took a seat, I followed him.

The man with spiky, brown hair looked at me.

"She's your wife?"

"No, we're neighbors." Sasuke said calm, looking through the menu.

"I'm an old friend of Sasuke's, my name is Inuzuka Kiba." he smiled at me showing some small... fags?

"I'm Haruno Sakura, new in Tokyo." I smiled back, he seems very kind.

"He was my classmate in high school." explained Sasuke.

"Yeah, me, Sasuke and Naruto were the biggest troublemakers from our high school." he smiled lost in memories.

I smiled too just thinking about Sasuke being a troublemaker.

"Naruto-san was your friend, Inuzuka-san?" I asked taking a drink from my hot lemon tea.

"Yea... he was." he looked sad.

"I-I'm sorry if I asked something personal." I was embarrassed.

"Don't worry. And by the way, call me Kiba, ok Sakura?" he smiled.

Sasuke looked surprised at Kiba's sad face from earlier.

"Something happened to Naruto?" he asked looking in his friend's eyes.

Kiba looked down. "Nothing." he was cleaning some glasses.

"He has the same address?" asked Sasuke looking suspicious at his friend.

"Yea…"

We left after an hour and a few awkward silences, but I decided it's better not to ask anything. Now I'm sure, Sasuke didn't just moved here like me, but returned to his hometown.


	3. The sad reality

**Beta: Kiya- chan**

_**Chapter 3: The sad reality**_

**Sasuke's POV**

_"Hurry up Hinata! I want to show you something." I caught her arm and ran._

_"S-Sasuke-kun, I-I can't run anymore." she stopped and breathed hard, while her hands were on her knees._

_"It's ok you don't need to run anymore." I turned around to face her._

_She looked surprised at the place where we were. This river was in the middle of a dark forest, there were a lot of ghost stories about this place that everyone knew, me and Hinata too, but we didn't believe those stories, nobody comes here, so it was a special place that only I knew about. It was night, past 11 p.m._

_"It's beautiful..." she looked amazed at the river, while the full moon reflected in the water._

_We sat down on the grass and looked at the sky while holding hands and smiling._

_"Look, a falling star!" Hinata pointed to a little light from the sky. "Let's make a promise, Sasuke-kun!"_

_I looked surprised at her as she handed me her pinky. "Pinky promise? Don't you think it's kind of childish? We're 15 already."_

_"Today's a special day, please Sasuke-kun?" she looked at me with her baby blue eyes, I couldn't resist._

_"Fine." I hanged my pinky with hers and closed my eyes. I knew why this day was so special, a year had passed since we became friends._

_"Hey, Sasuke-kun.. let's promise that we won't ever forget this day, no matter how many springs are gonna pass by." she smiled at me as the moon light reflected in her eyes._

_She closed her eyes too. "I, Hinata Hyuuga, won't ever forget this day." she whispered softly._

_"I, Sasuke Uchiha, will make Hinata remember this day forever."_

_Her eyes opened surprised as I crushed my lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck and slowly let herself touch the grass. I opened my eyes and looked at her; her eyes didn't show any fear, any insecurity. She was so beautiful._

_"Are you sure, Hinata?" I asked trying not to look like an animal; I was hardly able to control myself._

_She nodded. "Yes, because I love Sasuke-kun."_

_I love you too. I just love you so much._

* * *

**Beep-beep**

**Beep-beep**

I stopped the alarm clock without even opening my eyes. I hate waking up so early, but if I'm late for my first day of work, I won't have any money. I decided to break all the connections to my family. I still can't forgive my father for that time.

I changed into something more official and left the apartment.

"Be a good girl, Sak-chan."

As I closed the door then turned around to see Haruno-san leaving as well. We smiled at each other.

"Good morning." she greeted me.

"Good morning, Haruno-san."

"Call me Sakura." she said smiling.

I took the keys for my car from my pocket.

"Are you going to work?" asked Sakura.

"Yes." I really don't get how she is able to read my mind. I smiled. "Do you want me to give you a ride? I guess you still don't know the places very good."

She looked at me embarrassed and nodded. "Thank you."

I looked out the window, the snow had stopped.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked Sakura who was looking out the window too.

"Nara Company." she turned her sight to me.

I tried to control my laugh, really?

"Why are you laughing?" she asked surprised.

"That's where I work." I smiled at her and she begun laughing too.

"This seems like-"

"Fate." she smiled and completed my sentence.

Fate. This word brought back memories.

"We're here."

We got out of the car and approached the buildings.

"I'm at the electronics area, you?" I didn't really know why I asked.

"Journalism."

"Goodbye then." I didn't wait for her answer and hurried to the office. This was bad, I should keep some distance. This fate brought me only problems.

* * *

This company belongs to an old friend of mine, Shikamaru. He was the only one that called me once in a while after I left. He was a genius since high school, so it's not surprising that he has his own company.

I entered Shikamaru's office guided by his secretary.

"Shikamaru-san, Uchiha-san is here." she knocked.

"Come in." he answered.

I saw him waiting for me at his desk smiling.

"You've gotten taller, Sasuke." he said to me as I took a seat at his desk.

"You're not too bad either."

We spoke about what I was gonna do here and where my office was for 30 minutes. I turned around to leave when I felt Shikamaru's hand on my shoulder. I looked at him, for the first time in his life, he looked serious.

"Sasuke." he began. "Hinata is here too."

I looked at him surprised, but I was able to keep calm.

"What's with this serious look on everyone's face?" I tried to smile.

"Sasuke... I think you should avoid speaking to her, she has her own life now." At those words I couldn't take it anymore and I went to my office angry.

I closed the door and sat at my desk. "Her own life? All I did was for her!" I tried to calm down.

On my desk were a lot of papers that I didn't even observe.

After a few hours I finished, it was time to go back. I looked at the clock, 8:00 p.m.

Today, I didn't see Hinata, which I thought was a good thing, since I was sure I wouldn't be able to control myself. The memories we had started playing into my mind. Her laugh, her warmth, her smell... What if Hinata belongs to another man now? I wouldn't be able to accept it, I might hurt her… again.

"What are you doing here Sasuke?" I heard a voice calling me. I realized I was waiting unconsciously for Sakura at the entrance of the journalism building. "Your hands are cold as ice." she said taking my hands in hers. I looked at her, I was still angry… sad.

"Shall we go?" that was all I said the whole way until home.

When we were in front of our doors I realized that If went in, I was gonna be alone, I'm gonna drink until morning and tomorrow I'm gonna do it again.

"Sasuke-"

She stopped when I smiled for the first time since I waited for her. I took her hand and we both entered in my apartment.

The door closed behind us, I wrapped my arms around Sakura's back. She didn't say anything, she simply accepted me.

We went to the balcony where there was a big swing. In Konoha, the town where I've been for the last 7 years, I always slept in this swing on the hot summer days. We both were cold, but our bodies warmed each other as we looked at the stars.

I fell asleep hugging Sakura.

* * *

In the morning, a fluffy blanked covered me. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Sakura was making breakfast.

"Good morning." she smiled at me as I approached to her.

She made pancakes.

"Good mo-"

I stopped and put my hand of her forehead, thinking her face was too red. She was burning.

"I'm sorry." I said looking in her eyes, she smiled.

"It's ok. I'm fin-" she suddenly fainted.

"Sakura!" I put her on a bed and called a doctor. I was panicked; I had no idea how to react in this kind of situation.

"She'll be fine, but she needs a lot of attention and rest." the doctor said after leaving me some pills.

"Thank you very much."

After he left, I called Shikamaru to say that me and Sakura wouldn't come in today.

She woke up after three hours of sleep; I was holding her hand and waited the whole time next to her.

"I'm sorry…" she said slowly.

"Don't worry, just sleep." I said closing her eyes with my hand. She smiled.

"Thank you, Sasuke."


	4. The loneliness

**Beta: Kiya- chan**

_**Chapter 4: The loneliness**_

**Sakura's POV**

_"Hey Sakura, I think Gaara likes you."_

_"Gaara?" I tried to laugh. "Impossible, he's the most popular guy from this high school. Moreover, you like him and I'd never take him away from you Temari."_

_I'm a liar. The reality was that I loved him, but I can't tell Temari. She's my only, precious friend, I can't hurt her._

_I don't think I need to worry, since it's impossible for Gaara to like me._

_.._

_"Sakura-san?" Kakashi-sensei called me in the middle of the lunch break._

_"Yes?"_

_"Can you help me? I need to clean the music room, it's a total mess there, but I don't have time since my class it's starting now."_

_Oh great, I'd really love to waste my time cleaning the music room. "Kakashi-sensei, you know..."_

_"If you're gonna do it, you'll never have any homework."_

_"Sounds interesting." Kakashi-sensei sure knows how to convince someone._

_"For the rest of the next 2 weeks?" he asked hopeful._

_"Next month."_

_"Sure."_

_I went to the classroom to find a total mess. It would take me at least 2 hours!_

_He knew it would take me so long, that's why he asked me when I had class with him._

_"Well, I'd better begin." I looked around to see from where should start when I heard the door opening behind me._

_I saw a boy with bright red hair. His eyes were green, the most beautiful eyes I'de ever seen._

_"Gaara?" I asked turning around._

_He looked at me and I thought I saw a little red in his cheeks._

_"You see... Kakashi-sensei told me to come and help my classmate clean the music room, but I didn't know that you were that classmate." he closed the door._

_That was really strange, I've never saw Gaara blush up until now._

_"It's ok, I'm fine by myself." I should avoid him._

_"I'd like to help." his smile made me blush._

_I was stepping back trying to keep the distance._

_"Sakura!"_

_I turned around to see the guitars falling on top of me. I closed my eyes, but I didn't feel any pain._

_When I opened my eyes, Gaara was holding me, he protected me._

_"Gaara! You're hurt!" I exclaimed looking at his head._

_He smiled. "You're safe, I'm glad."_

_He was so beautiful, and his arms so warm. I couldn't help but melt in his embrace._

_"Sa-kura.."_

_I saw Temari looking at me._

_"Temari!"_

_"Don't come any closer!"_

_Temari saw us._

_"Temari, please." Gaara tried to protect me, again._

_"Liar! LIAR !" she screamed and ran away._

* * *

I think I'll die, how can I be so stupid to get sick at a time like this?

I slowly opened my eyes to see Sasuke standing beside me, asleep with his head on the bed.

Guessing that he was there the whole night, I smiled.

It was sunrise when I decided to get up and cook something, this big headache wouldn't leave me anyway.

Right after I put a blanket on Sasuke's back I had a shower. Since I didn't have any other clothes here I put on a shirt that I saw lying on the couch. It was too big for me, but I guess it was a good thing since I didn't have any pants either.

"Are you feeling better?" I turned around to see Sasuke looking at me with his eyes half open.

I blushed realizing how I look.

"Y-yes, thank you."

He smiled and went to the kitchen.

"Coffee or tea?" he asked as I sat on the couch.

"Coffee."

At 9:00 we're supposed to be at work.

After I drank my coffee, I felt a little better. I went to my apartment and changed in other clothes. I was taking my time since I knew that Sasuke wouldn't wait for me today. What happened yesterday was strange, and he might regret it.

I opened the door and confirmed my thoughts, Sasuke already left.

I locked the door and headed downstairs, since this building doesn't have an elevator. It was cold, but thanks God, the snow stopped.

"Taxi !" the car stopped. "To Shibuya."

I really have to learn how to get there myself, or else, I'm gonna waste all my money.

"We're here miss."

I got out of the car and covered my face with my hands.

I entered in the electronics building to search for the boss; I need to excuse myself about yesterday.

I saw his secretary smiling at me.

"Can I help you?"

She had short, grey hair with some stylish glasses.

"I-"

I stopped when I saw Sasuke talking to a beautiful, tall girl. He was angry, I could see just by looking at his face, but he tried to smile and look ok. The girl with long, black hair looked so feminine. She was so beautiful that I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"Is there something wrong?" asked the secretary.

"N-nothing, I just remember I have to go somewhere, thank you"

I had the feeling that I shouldn't see Sasuke right now, they seemed really close.

I tried to concentrate at work when I looked at my phone, my aunt was calling me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Sakura, dear, how are you?"

"I'm at work right now. I'm doing fine, what about you and the others?"

"Oh, they are fine. What is your boyfriend doing?"

"Aunt, you know I broke up with him right before I left." I didn't really like this subject, but I couldn't tell my aunt this, she'd probably worry.

"Broke up? I thought you ran away with him."

"No, I just wanted to live on my own. Anyway, I'll come and visit sometime soon, ok?"

"Sure sweetie, come anytime."

I heard my cousins calling my name right before I hung up.

That's right, maybe a little trip will make me feel better, it's really lonely living by yourself.


	5. The special person

**A/N: Ok, I just wanted to thank all of you for your kind words and your support !**

**And, I'm sorry. I forgot to mention that in this story, Gaara and Temari aren't siblings.**

* * *

**Beta: Kiya- chan**

_**Chapter 5: The special person**_

**Sasuke's POV**

_"S-Sasuke-kun... i-it hu-hurts..."_

_A teary eyed Hinata looked up at me her big baby blue eyes were exhausted. I slowly removed my hand from her silky hair._

_I kissed her forehead and stopped moving, I hurt her._

_"I'm sorry."_

_She smiled, accepting my arms that were wrapped around her waist. It was almost 3:00 a.m. so Hinata fell asleep in my arms soon._

_Today, I fought with my brother and my father, I can't take it anymore; this whole you're-the-future-heir-of-the-Uchiha-corporation thing. My father's angry and always unsatisfied expression and my mother's worries. It's really too much._

_Again, I looked at my dear angel's sleeping face. I call her this for a simple reason; she really looks like an angel._

_Whenever I'm sad, whenever I'm angry, whenever I feel like it's hard to breathe, I ran into Hinata's warm arms. She's always there for me, she'll always be, that's what I liked to think. I'm still a kid, I know, but Hinata's the only one that realizes this and doesn't expect anything from me, even though she's the one that deserves the most. I'd fight, I'd betray, I'd lie, I'd do anything just so that I could keep her by my side forever._

_I'm gonna change for her. I promise, I swear, I'm gonna be a person that she'll be addicted to. I want to her depend on me._

* * *

"Uchiha-san." the secretary entered in my office. I guess she knocked, but I was too sleepy to hear her. "Shikamaru-san told me to give these to you." she put a lot of papers on my desk. "Also, he told me to tell you to send them personally to him when you're finish. That's all." she bowed and closed the door behind her.

"Not again." I put my hand on my forehead and closed my eyes.

All this work is just a big headache. Finally, after an hour of doing papers and reading horrible hand-writing, I finished.

I sighed, waiting for the elevator. I needed a folder for all those papers, so I'm gonna ask Shikamaru if he has one. After all, I'm sure that those papers weren't the only reason Shikamaru wanted to see me.

My hand rose prepared to knock in my boss's door, but I stopped when I heard my name.

"Sasuke-kun?"

My heart started running, my breath stopped, my body was trembling. I slowly turned my head to the person that called my name.

"Hinata." I was glad I was able to say at least this.

I was sure that my expression looked stupid, but how can she look so calm? Where's the girl that was blushing whenever she saw me, the girl that smiled every time I called her name? I don't know, but surely, she's not this stranger that was in-front of me.

"How are you? Long time no see." she smiled like we were nothing more than friends.

"Fine, thank you." I desperately tried to control my anger.

"Same."

We were talking like nothing happened, like she lost her memories or something.

"How's Naruto doing?" I didn't know why I asked her something like this.

She didn't show any blush. "He's fine do you wanna come over sometime and visit?"

Deep in my heart, I already knew.

"So you and Naruto are together, right? I'm glad for you." I tried to fake a smile.

This time, I could see a little emotion as she looked at the floor. "Yes, you should come and visit sometime." she said fast trying to hide her emotions.

I didn't answer, but she didn't even wait for me to. "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, I have to go now." she smiled and ran away back to her office.

The door opened and revealed a worried Shikamaru.

"Come in." he said closing the door behind me.

I put the papers on his desk and sat down, my legs were trembling. Shikamaru didn't ask me anything, that was the best thing about him. As I tried to keep my head up, I left Shikamaru's office and went to mine to take my jacket. Unconsciously, I walked in the snow that started falling, until Sakura's office and knocked at the door. Entering, I saw that the room was empty.

"Sir, Miss Haruno left an hour ago." the bodyguard caught my attention.

"Thank you." I said turning around.

Without realizing why, I started to run until the car and drove too fast. After I arrived at my apartment, I realized why; the first thing I did was knock on Sakura's door. I waited, and waited, even after 10 minutes when it was obvious she wasn't at home, I waited.

Three days have passed since Sakura left, I began to think she didn't want to have any connection with me and she moved somewhere else, but all of her furniture was still there. Every morning, I woke up with a big neck pain I ate a lot of ice-cream these last days.

I was already sick of how my days were going; wake up, eat, go to work, come home, eat, sleep. If I'm gonna go on like this, I'll die of boredom.

As I was showering, I remembered what Hinata said.

"WHY?" I started to hit the wall with my hands as the water fell over my body.

This is stupid, after all this time, how could I really think she'd wait for me? This is not some kind of shoujo manga.

My legs moved to my bedroom, I dressed into some clean clothes and left the apartment as usual. The door opened before I could touch it and revealed a beautiful cherry blossom.

"Sasuke.."

Before I could say anything, Sakura jumped in my arms and hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her with all my strength. I touched her shoulders, her hands, her face, her hair. There weren't any words; words weren't something we need to understand each other's feelings.

Her scent trapped me once again as I fell on the bed. Sakura blushed when I kissed her neck, I undressed her slowly as we hid under the blanket. I could clearly hear the snow that was falling hard outside even thought my mind could only see Sakura and my body could feel only her.

"Sakura.."

That night, we went to hell together, but the road to hell is paved with silk.


	6. The dark memories

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back ! **

**As always, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, but I'm really sorry becasue there may be some typos since I didn't had time to send it to my beta.**

**I wanted to post it as soon as possible :D**

* * *

**Beta:** Kiya- chan

_**Chapter 6: The dark memories**_

**Sakura's POV**

_"Have you heard?" _

_"What?"_

_"That pink-haired freak stole her friend's boyfriend."_

_"Really? Even I heard some bad things about her from my friends that were with her in the middle-school."_

_Gaara held my hand as we walked towards the hallway to the classroom. Everyone was starring at me with the same eyes that my old classmates had, everything was hard to endure, but with Gaara next to me I can do it._

_I raised my head and looked at him, he smiled at me and made my heart skip a bit. My actions hurt me and Temari, but even so, I let myself in Gaara's arms and decided to live this stupid dream that I knew it will end soon._

_Why? Easy, because simply, we weren't meant to be._

_The months have passed, and on my 2 years anniversary with Gaara, he cheated on me. _

_That's how everything I ever had break into pieces._

* * *

In the morning, I was waked up by Sasuke's breath that was touching my skin. He fell asleep like a little child, putting his head on my chest, as we hugged each other. His warmth was enough for me, waking up next to someone was enough for me. It was already 8, in a few minutes I'm supposed to change and go to work, but please, let me stay like this only for a moment. But I know I can't do something like this, since Sasuke will be late too.

I started playing with his hair, trying to wake him up slowly.. but then, I realized.

"You're awake, aren't you?" I smiled looking at his face.

"No." he answered, hiding his face in my arms.

To be honest, I wanted even more than him to keep staying like this the whole day, but that was impossible. Sasuke relased me slowly as I climbed off of the bed. I could feel his eyes following me as I searched all over the room for my clothes and put them on. It was a strange feeling, to change in front of any other men then _him._ My legs slowly moved outside the door, and as I prepared the breakfast. Sasuke came too in his usual, elegant suit. I looked pathetic compared to him, he had a perfect face, perfect body and an indifferent attitude; the perfect ice-man. And I, Sakura Haruno, just slept with this man without having any feelings.

"I'll wash them." Sasuke took the dishes from my hands and headed to the kitchen.

I simply nodded and answered. "You should go, you're already late." I wasn't stupid enough not to realize that he wanted to part from me, afterall, I felt the same way.

"Hn." was all he said, as I closed the door of his apartament behind me.

As fast as I left his apartament, I entered in mine. I walked to the bathroom to take a shower, than, I changed in a white shirt with some black, mini-skirt for work. I was almost like a controled robot, I felt nothing. But should I feel something? I have no feelings for him, he has none for me; so I guess it's ok. I know he doesn't feel anything for me because last night his eyes looked at me, but saw another woman. A woman he loves with all his heart, but broke him into pieces. He feels the same pain as me.. it's kind of strange, but it feels like he's the only one that can make me forget about _him_, even thought it's only for a second.

I have to go now. Sasuke already left, since I told him to, so I have to take the taxi again. My eyes turned to the sky as I left the big building, crossing my arms around my body to warm me. My old, red jacket was enough to keep me from feeling cold but a jacket is not what I need right now.

"As always, miss?" Sasuke's friend that often took Sasuke to where he needed was already at the entrance waiting for me.

"Yes." I could easily see my breath through the cold air before entering in the taxi.

Sasuke.. he's always so kind and careful. I'm wondering if he was like this with _her_ too. With that special woman that moved deep in his soul, having no thought of leaving that place. I looked at the window as we passed fast by building, houses, trains and people. Honestly, I hate winter days but who would listen to my complains now?

"We're here."

The driver woke me up again, I spaced out too much again.

"Thank you."

The strong wind tried to take me away, and I honestly wanted to go where he took me too, but I can't do something like this. Again, I can't let myself melt in tempation. As I walked towards my office and people greeted me, I remembered the past three days when I visited my aunt. My cousins were very happy to see me, even thought she realized that Sakura was in the same state.

* * *

_"Sakura."_

_"I already told you aunt, I'm alright. So don't worry anymore."_

_"You can't fool me, miss."_

_"I promise I'll be alright."_

* * *

"Sakura."

My eyes turned from the pieces of paper that were covering my desk to a pair of black eyes. Sasuke was standing in front of the door, as the closed it behind him. I was really surprised.

"Come in." I smiled, trying to make some space and throw the useless papers. I got up from my chair to throw them. "Sasuke, wha-"

My voice stopped when I raised my sight and saw Sasuke close to me, very close. He kissed me roughly, leaving me breathless. His hand was already under my shirt, taking off my bra.

"Stop it.." I managed to say between hard breaths.

He didn't paid any attention to me and again, he looked right through me. I couldn't opposite anymore, not when he's looking at me like that. Sasuke, you're so mean..

And so, we went all the way in the office. I'm insande, that's a fact. How stupid can I be to do something like this in the office?

Sasuke took his tie from the desk and remain speachless. The silence wasn't akward at all, but Sasuke was different. He was angry and desperate, he'd do something like only if he'd be desperate..

Again, my heart punded a bit when I felt Sasuke's arms around my waist. He was hugging me from behind as I stopped fixing my hair and let my hands fall.

"Where have you been, Sakura?" he asked, resting his head on my shoulder.

I didn't answer, he didn't waited for an answer.

**Knock knock**

"May I come in, Sakura-san?"

As soon as the secretary opened the door to come in, Sasuke left without saying any other word.

"Go ahead." I said smiling at the surprised girl.

She told me something about other papers that needs to be done.

"..and you have to go to the next floor at Hinata-san's office." she ended.

I looked at her. "Can you please tell me wich room is her office? I don' think I've heard her name before."

"Oh , sure. Room 67."

I quickly took the papers she gave me and left the room, I just want to go back to my office and lay on the couch for a second before anybody else comes to check on me. I waited for the elevator that was moving slower than a turtle, my hands tried not to lose any paper. What can someone do with so many papers?

My sight raised as I read 'Room 67'. I knocked and a slow,sweet voice answered.

"Come in."

I opened the door that revealed a bright figure. A girl with long, black-blue hair, her eyes looked at me gently as her lips curved in a smile.

"Let me help you." she took some papers from my hands as I entered in her office and closed the door behind me.

My heart strarted pounding as she approached to me, she was so beautiful that it took your breath away. Than, I realized; she was the girl that Sasuke spoke with on the hallway.. she's the girl he loves so much. It wasn't really hard to guess if you know Sasuke a bit, or may I have some special ability? I smiled realizing that Sasuke loves such a person but I wasn't really surprised. Who wouldn't love an angel?

"Something wrong, Sakura-san?" she asked looking at me worried.

I really should stop spacing out in front of others.

"Nothing." I smiled back at her, showing her that I'm alright.

"I'm glad." again, the room brighted.


	7. The decision

**Beta: Kiya- chan**

_**Chapter 7: The decision**_

**Sasuke's POV**

_"Tomorrow, we'll leave." my father said, reading the newspaper._

_"Leave? Where?" he really wants to go on a trip?_

_"America."_

_My whole world started falling, my mind went to a single person; Hinata. My eyes begged my father to let me stay._

_"Any complaints, future heir?" he asked, knowing I couldn't refuse him. Not because of the money nor fame, but because I wanted to make my brother proud._

_His last words were 'When the time to choose will come, make the right decision.'_

_I didn't say anything more, just went to my room._

_"I'm sorry, Hinata."_

_"What? You're leaving?" she tried to smile through her tears. "A trip right? And when are you coming back?"_

_I kept a distance between us even thought I wanted to hug her and wipe her tears away, I'd only lie to her and hurt her even more._

_"I'm sorry." I said again, it was the only thing I was able to say._

_She fell in her knees and started crying out loud. It broke me into pieces to see her like this and moreover, because of me._

_Unconsciously, I hugged her. I wanted to do anything to make her stop crying, anything._

_"Hinata." I made her look me in the eyes, but she refused. "Hinata, I'll come back as soon as I can, then, will you marry me?"_

_Hinata finally looked at me, but didn't say anything. She didn't answer nor nod, she just looked at me lifeless._

_"I have to go now." was the last thing I said before letting go of her._

_She was still there, in the street on her knees. When I turned around, I felt something grab my waist. Hinata, my precious Hinata._

_I turned around and kissed her lips fast, but passionately._

_She pulled from my embrace. "Farewell, Sasuke."_

* * *

The sunlight that went through my window woke me up. Again, that dream about her farewell.

I climbed off of my bed and hurried to the bath to take some painkiller, my head always hurt after having that dream even thought I haven't had it since I came here. The dream was actually a memory, but even now, I'm not sure about her farewell. At that time, I was too happy about her reaction and thought that she accepted my proposition and didn't pay attention to her words.

As I looked in the mirror and saw dark circles around my eyes, I remembered my decision; today, I was gonna go visit Hinata and tell her everything.

Little Sak-chan came next to me, she was worried. I patted her head and gave her some food before I left my apartment. In front of me, was Sakura's apartment door. Right now, I couldn't face her. So I left her alone.

"Something wrong Sasuke?" Ren, my friend asked, as he drove me to the work.

I denied with my head. "Nothing."

He didn't believe me but he knew it was better to not ask.

"Thank you, Ren." I said as I closed the car door behind me.

Ren smiled at me and left as I looked outside clearly for the first time today. The snow was still everywhere and it was as cold as in January, but the sun was there.

"Good morning, Uchiha-san." people whose name I barely knew started greeting me as I headed to my office.

Finally, I opened the door ready to relax but it looked like it wouldn't be that easy. In front of me was an elegant, familiar and beautiful figure; Hinata. She was standing with her back at the door, waiting for me with some papers in her hands. She finally observed me entering the office and turned around.

"Sasuke-kun." she smiled somewhat scared.

My heart skipped a bit, I felt like a teenager again. "Good morning, Hinata." I said heading next to her and looking at the papers in her arms.

"Shikamaru-kun told me to give you these. It looks like he doesn't go easy on you." she smiled.

I took the papers from her hand and put them on my desk sighing. Lucky that I'm able to control myself. I sat down at my desk and showed her the seat in front of me.

"Thank you." I nodded and started looking at the papers, but I decided that now was the right moment but she started the conversation first.

"Sasuke-kun, is there something wrong?"

I raised my head, realizing that I was spacing out again. "Nothing." was the only thing I was able to say.

"Sasuke-kun." I raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to come over and meet my family tomorrow? It's my daughter's birthday and..." she made a pause." ..Naruto wants to see you."

In a way, I was happy that she asked me to come over at her. This way, I'm gonna be able to talk to her and end this hell. But was wondering... would I be able to see her and Naruto smiling happily at me?

Hinata waited for an answer, but as always, she knew what I was thinking. She stood up from her chair and put a piece of paper on my desk which I guessed it was her address.

"I'll go now." she said, closing the door behind her.

"I didn't think it would be this hard..." I put my head in my hands and took deep breaths.

Today, I'll wait for Sakura. I have to apologize because I avoided her.

Right after the company's doors closed behind me and turned my head to leave, I saw Sakura doing the same thing. Even thought we were quite far away, she smiled.

"Sakura." I went next to her showing my intention of taking her home.

"You know, there's no need for you to do this every day. I understand if you have your own problems." she saw my confused expression.

"That's not it!" I caught her arm as she tried to turn around and go alone. "I just… wanted to apologize."

She smiled at me, finally, a real smile, and followed me to the car. The road was silent, but as soon as we arrived at our apartments, I remembered the loneliness I was gonna feel. So, once again, I caught Sakura's arm and stopped her.

"Do you want to come over for a cup of coffee?" I asked the first question that came to my mind just to keep her with me.

"Yes." and we entered, greeted by my little monster. "Hey Sak-chan." Sakura hugged her. "Can I take a shower while you make the coffee?"

"Sure. You can borrow one of my shirts, I'll leave you one in my room after you finish."

She nodded and smiled.

Again, I'm in this situation again. How stupid can I be to invite Sakura over whenever I have problems or feeling insecure?

* * *

I put my head on Sakura's lap as she played with my hair. I was half asleep and felt her breath on my skin. The clock showed 12:06.

"Sasuke, what's bothering you?" she finally asked.

I hugged her tightly from the same position; did her heart just skip a bit? I didn't remember how we ended up here, just something about my headaches and coffee.

"It's just..." I felt safe with Sakura like I could tell her everything and she wouldn't judge me. "I don't know what the right decision is." my brother's words came to my mind again.

Itachi what did you mean back then? I misunderstood?

"You know Sasuke… sometimes, the right decision isn't really the one that your brain tells you it should be. You're the only one that can decide what is the right decision."

I am? I smiled peacefully, Sakura's words really helped me this time and made me realize something; Itachi always wished for my happiness and never betrayed me. Even though years ago I made the wrong decision, I'm sure that tomorrow, I'll make the right one.

"Sakura." I turned my head too look at her face. "Would you like to come with me tomorrow at a friends' place?"


	8. The truth behind Sakura's smile

**Beta:** Kiya- chan

**_Chapter 8: The truth behind Sakura's smile_**

**Sakura's POV**

_"Sakura."_

_"Go away." I pushed Gaara as he tried to hug me._

_"Just let me explain." Why is he so calm? How can he be always so calm?!_

_"To explain what?! Explain that you love Temari and just used me as a connection between you two? Or that you just played around with me?" Those were my real thoughts._

_Why am I saying all of this to him? I know he really cares about me, then why? Why don't I let him explain?_

_Again, he didn't answer. He simply gave me that look. He looked so sad, I was breaking his heart. I just can't take all of this._

_"Why don't you say anything?! You're always like this!" tears started falling. "You never say anything, I can't read your mind! You have to tell me what you really think!" I'm so stupid, just a moment ago I told him to shut up." You know what. I hate you!" I ran away, like a spoiled child._

_"Sakura!"_

_As I looked to my right, a car was coming right at me. Two lights were approaching fast, too fast to be avoided. After a moment, I hit the ground. But... something pushed me from behind._

_I turned my head around and my mind went blank._

_Tears._

_"We're losing him!"_

_"Take him to the hospital!"_

_"Miss, what's your name?"_

_I was speechless. Again... why again?! How stupid can you be, Gaara?! Why would you risk your life if you love me. If you really loved me, you wouldn't leave me alone here!_

* * *

The memory haunted me again last night, Gaara's death. Right now, what disturbed me the most was that I hid his death from my aunt. I just had to, because she loves him so much that this would break her heart. I still don't know how she didn't figure out after so many years.

"Ok, this should be fine."

I checked myself in the mirror once again. My favorite pair of skinny jeans, a casual bright-brown blouse, a pair of heels and my hair tied in a bun with some bangs covering my cheeks. I decided to not use any make-up.

"You ready?" Sasuke was about a meter behind me and I could see him smiling in the mirror.

"Yes." I smiled and turned around; he helped me put my jacket on.

As we were going down the stairs I felt Sasuke's hand holding mine tightly, his hand was so warm.

"This is your car?" I asked as Sasuke opened a red cars door for me.

He nodded. "It was supposed to come earlier but it looks like there were some problems."

"Your parents bought it for you?" I asked as we left.

"No, I did."

I smiled and looked out the window as Sasuke stopped at a traffic light. Yesterday when he asked me to come, Sasuke's explanation really surprised me.

-Flashback

"Would you like to come with me tomorrow at a friend's place?"

I looked at him surprised by his sudden question, his face looked a bit excited so I couldn't help but nod.

"Where exactly?" My fingers continued to play with his dark hair.

He didn't hesitate and answered. "At my ex-lover and my best friend's house."

My hands stopped moving through his hair, can he really..?

"Sasuke." Obviously, I immediately understood what he meant by 'ex-lover and best friend's house'. Sasuke looked at me innocently. "Are you sure about this?"

He smiled and put one of his hands on my cheek. I closed my eyes and let the warmth of his hand catch me. "Thank you but there's nothing that you have to worry about."

I trust him and I want to believe that he won't leave my side.

-End

"We're here." he interrupted my thoughts and opened the car's door for me.

I took the hand that he offered to me and giggled. "Seriously Sasuke, who is still opening the door for a woman these days."

Sasuke smiled relaxed for the first time, I wanted to let him know that I'm alright and made this little joke. "I'm kind of old fashioned, huh?"

It was around 7 p.m. when we arrived, it was already dark out.

Sasuke knocked on a modest and beautiful house's door as I tried not to fall on the ice, bad idea to where the heels.

My eyes looked surprised at the person who opened the door; a little girl that looked about 4 years but what surprised me the most was that she looked exactly like the woman I met a few days ago at the office and recognized as being Sasuke's ex-lover. So, she already has a daughter. Sasuke kneeled down a bit until he was at the little girl's level and smiled at her.

"I'm Sasuke, happy birthday." he handed to the girl a little red packet.

Sasuke, why didn't you tell me it was her birthday?

I approached the little girl that looked surprised at both of us and hide half of her body behind the door.

"Happy birthday." I wished her too.

"Ayu, come here!" a woman appeared in front of us.

She was Sasuke's ex-lover. As soon as she observed us and took her daughters hand, she smiled.

"Sasuke-kun, Sakura-san I'm glad you could come."

"Good evening, Hinata."

So her name is Hinata. She wasn't surprised at all by my presence, maybe Sasuke told her?

We stepped inside the house and followed Hinata as the little girl named Ayu ran to a tall, blonde man.

"Papa!" Ayu ran into his arms.

"Naruto, Sasuke arrived." Hinata said.

The man known as Naruto looked at me surprised and smiled brightly.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, pleased to meet you." I bowed to him.

"Oh, you don't have to be so formal, I don't like things like this."

He seems so kind, no wonder why Hinata married him. I suddenly realized that at a point, she may of had to choose between those two. I can't figure out how she chose.

"Sasuke." Naruto changed his expression totally as he turned his head in Sasuke's direction. Sasuke changed his expression too, like Naruto's presence affected him more than Hinata's. I wondered what happened between those two in the past. But for his best friend to marry his lover... I can't imagine how hard it was for him.

I took his hand and held it tight and he answered in the same way.

"Sakura-san, how about a cup of coffee?" Hinata asked.

So, those two have to be alone.

"It would be great." Sasuke released my hand and smiled at me.

Be strong, Sasuke...

"Mommy, I want pink hair too!" the little Ayu said to her mother as Hinata and I giggled.

"Thank you." I said to the little girl.

"Sakura-san, do you like the Nara Company?" Hinata said as Ayu started watching a cartoon on the TV.

"Yes, I'm really interested in journalism."

She took a drink of her coffee. "It must be tough to be new."

I smiled. Like I thought, I can't hate her no matter what. "Not really, I'm new in Tokyo too but Sasuke was always by my side."

As we were talking I realized that I was worried about Sasuke. What are they talking about? Is he ok? How long are they gonna be alone?

"Sakura-san." Hinata saw my worried expression. "It's ok, they won't fight." I looked at her surprised, she saw right through me. Her lips curved into a smile and her eyes looked at me with more love than a stranger would normally show me. "I guess you really care about Sasuke-kun, Sakura-san."

"Well, I..I.." this caught me off of guard.

She giggled. "It's ok, I understand. I'm sure you know that Sasuke may be a bit childish sometimes." she knows him so well but I knew this side of him too. "Sakura-san, you must be confused. I was like this too for a long time but I'm telling you this because I don't want you to realize your feelings too late. The consequences are worse than you can imagine."

She... this girl saw right through into my heart. Her words didn't show any sign of hate nor jealousy, she was so kind and pure.

"Thank you, Hinata."


	9. The bond named friendship

**Beta: **Kiya- chan

_**Chapter 9: The bond named friendship**_

**Sasuke's POV**

Sakura gave me one last look before she left with Hinata and her little girl, showing me that she was next to me. Hardly, I let go of her hand.

Naruto turned around and went towards the hallway to a room and invited me in. I just passed by him as he closed the door behind me and followed me.

"Sa-"

Before he could say anything else, I punched him in the face as he hit the door and fell down. Naruto raised his head and got up, looking in my eyes confident. He punched me with the same strength, I fell on the floor.

"Tsk." I smirked. "I knew you wouldn't be the same kid anymore."

Naruto lent me his hand and smiled.

We both sat on a big couch and I began to speak first. "Thank you."

Naruto grinned; we both looked in different directions. "Thanks for punching you?" he tried to joke but he knew what I meant.

"I guess you haven't really changed."

"Hey!" he turned his head to me and we smiled at each other but Naruto's smile faded away when he saw my expression. "I know I betrayed you but I don't regret what I did. The time I spend with Hinata, and now with my daughter, is the most important and precious." His words were hurting me but I needed to hear them. "I love her more than you did."

I couldn't take it anymore, I grabbed him by his shirt collar and looked at him with anger. His face didn't showed any emotion nor fear.

He was right with everything he said. If I loved Hinata enough than now I would've been the one next to her. I remembered his little father's face and let him go.

"I'm sorry."

"You really don't talk much, huh?" Naruto asked.

This guy... he was too stupid for this world but now he has a perfect wife and daughter.

"You've become a great man, dobe."

"Don't call me- ..what did you say?" he looked at me surprised, well... I guess he couldn't really change his attitude.

"Thank you for taking care of Hinata, Naruto."

He simply smiled. "So, what's with that pinkette? She's a friend?"

Friend..? I didn't know myself if Sakura was a friend... she is something else, something strange..

**Knock-knock**

"Do you want some tea?" Sakura came in, she looked worried.

I nodded as Hinata and Ayu came in, followed by Sakura and a plate with some cups.

After an hour of singing 'Happy birthday' to the little Ayu and eating cake, Hinata went to the kitchen to wash the dishes. I followed her.

"You don't need to help me, Sasuke-kun."

"It's ok." I said, taking the dishes from her hands. "You know..." after a long silence the words just came from my mouth. "I came back for you."

Silence.

Hinata finished washing the dishes and faced me. Her eyes were confident and her expression gentle.

"No, you didn't." I raised an eyebrow. "Sasuke-kun... are you still stuck in the past?" her eyes showed sadness.

Stuck in the past? What is she talking about?

"I don't want to break your family." I assured her.

She smiled sadly. "I know you wouldn't but that's not what I meant." She made a pause. "Sasuke-kun, haven't you realized yet? You don't love me anymore already."

"Wha-" she didn't let me finish,

"You're still stuck in the past, on the past where Itachi-san was alive."

My heart started aching, why did she bring up this subject?

"Sasuke?" Sakura called my name from behind, with her jacket in one hand. "I don't feel really good..."

"I'll take you home."

Again, Sakura saved me. We left soon after that, in the car Sakura didn't say a single word.

As we were heading to the building and the time to let go of Sakura's hand came, I hesitated. She realized that I couldn't let go of her hand and hugged me from behind, holding my hand tighter.

I carried her bridal style to my bedroom but this time, I didn't kiss her.

"I just want to stay like this the whole night." I whispered as she was holding me at her chest tightly.

_Dreams._

_Memories._

_Tears._

_Screams._

"Sasuke..." I woke up held by Sakura, she was worried and her eyes could barely stay open. "You were... crying."

Crying?! Last night I dreamt about... Itachi.

I was released from Sakura's embrace and changed places with her. This time, I'll be the one holding her.

"I'm sorry, you should get some sleep."

She held me tighter and soon fell asleep.

Hinata's words started haunting me again; it was 4:00 a.m. Why did she bring up that? I mean that happened like 8 years ago.

"Sasuke..." Around 6:00 a.m. Sakura woke up. "Who is Itachi?" she asked a bit afraid.

I got up from the bed and took a towel, Sakura didn't move from the bed.

"He was my brother." was all I said as I turned around and went to the bathroom, without seeing her expression.

My head hurts so much... I have to go to work today.

I left the bathroom and saw her still on the bed, dressed in one of my shirts too big for her thin body. I approached to her and went above her, she wrapped her arms around my neck and started moaning as I kissed her neck.

"Sasuke..." I kissed her lips roughly, how I missed those lips. It was clear; Sakura was the best medicine I could ever take. Her skin's cherry scent made me lose control.

_**Later at work**_

"Why the heck are you two late, again?!" Shikamaru yelled annoyed.

Sakura and I looked down. Sakura's cheeks turned a bit red, remembering the reason.

Shikamaru sighed. "I already know the answer so you can go now."

She looked at me surprised.

"You didn't ..." she begun.

"Neh, he's just too smart for this world and figured it out on his own."


	10. The unhealed wound

**Beta:** Kiya -chan

_**Chapter 10: The unhealed wound**_

**Sakura's POV**

I fell on my bed and hugged my dear pillow, how long has it been since I did this?

Somwhow, every day from the last week I ended up in Sasuke's apartment. Everytime he embraces me, it fells like I can forget everything except one feeling; guilt. I don't understand anything anymore, why do I feel so guilty? After that dinner at Hinata's house, I thought for sure that I love Sasuke but the past days Gaara's memory appeard in my head more than anytime. I guess the time to choose has come, right?

I took the phone and called a taxi, today I'm gonna leave early than usual since I don't want Sasuke to find out my intention until I decide to tell him.

It's already the end of March but the wind still blows quit hard, I took my usual clothes for work and ran downstairs where the taxi waited for me.

"To the Nara Company, please."

"Understood miss."

I'm still wandering if this is the right thing to do..

"We're here miss."

My legs moved unconsciouslly to the diretor's office, I was still spacing out until Shikamaru-san started moving his hand in front of my face.

"Sakura-san?"

I shook my head and came back on earth. "Shikamaru-san, I have a request."

He looked at me suspicious and invited me insade.

"Director." I took a deep breath and my whole courage to say my thoughts clearly. "Soon, I'll leave. I'm not sure when or if I'll come back and I know that it's a selfish request.. but please, can you-"

"I understand Sakura-san." he smiled and intrerrupted me. After a minute of silence when I tried to fiugure out if he really understood and even accepted, he sighed. "Thought I'm a bit sad that such a skilled future journalist leaves, we'll wait for you to come back."

His sentence brighted my whole day. "T-Thank you."

"But Sakura-san." I looked at him again, his expression was somehow sad. "Are you sure about this?"

What does he mean.. he can't possibly read my insecure on my face, right? "I.."

"I know that this isn't my problem but Sasuke is my friend and I have to tell you this. He suffered a lot because of his own mistakes so nobody could help him but since you've appeard, he really changed. Maybe not even he realized how much you changed him, so please reconsider your decision.. do what you think it's better but be sure you won't regret anything later."

Again, my heart started aching. "Yes." was all I said before leaving the office.

"Sakura." I turned around surprised, I immeditely recognized the voice.

"Sasuke."

He looked at me a bit worried. "Why didn't you waited for me this morning?"

"Well..I.." I'm such a bad liar.

"It.. doesn't matter. Just now I sounded like a highschool student, right?" he tried to laugh but he was really worried.

I smiled, happy that he worries about me. "Something came up and I had to leave ealier, I just didn't want to wake you up."

Sasuke smiled and entered in Shikamaru's office, I guess that he didn't heard the conversation from earlier which made me relax a bit.

* * *

As I was looking on my computer, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Sakura-san?"

I smiled. "Hinata-san."

"I came to give you these." she handed me some more papers.

"Thank you."

"And.. I wanted to say thank you for the dinner that we had a few days ago. I'm glad we talked and.. I'm also glad that Sasuke-kun found such a wonderful person as you." she smiled, showing a bit of blush.

"I-I'm not such a great person.." I remembered that Sasuke told me about a brother, maybe she knows something. "Hinata-san, can you tell me what happend to Sasuke's brother?"

Her face's brightness disappeard. "Itachi.. Sasuke-kun and Itachi were very close, his brother was the most important person for him. Until.." I continued to listen, afraid that she might say what I tried to ignore. "Until he died."

Silence.

I didn't knew what to say, I didn't knew what to think.

"Well, I have to go now." Hinata bowed and closed the door behind her.

So that's why Sasuke had nightmares, I can't even imagine how strong a bond between brohers can be, so how can I help him? This made me realize that it's better if I leave.

...

Today, I left from work early so that I won't meet Sasuke. At home, the bags were already done. The hardest thing was to look at Sasuke's door and think that this may be the last time I'm gonna see him.

"To the airport." I told to the driver as I hid my face in the muffler and jumped in the taxi.

"Yes miss."

The car moved too fast. The two hours that we spend on the way until the airport passed just too fast. Just as that, I found myself waiting with a big bag in my right hand.

**"The passagers for the course to London, please enroll in the airplane."**

As I slowly moved to the airplane's direction, I was still hoping that something may happen and cancel the fly.

"Sakura!"

This voice.. it can't be..

I turned around and saw Sasuke barely breathing.

"Sakura.. where do you want to go?" he approached and looked at me, he was scared.

"How did you knew..?" I was also scred, I didn't expect him to come. He hugged me in front of everybody, he didn't cared."Sasuke.. I have to go.."

"Why?!" he hugged me tighter. "Why do you have to go..?!"

"Beause.. I can't do anything for you in my state." I was about to burst in tears.

"You don't need to do anything for me, just stay by my side. Please Sakura, I'll do anything.. just don't leave my side. I won't let go of you no matter what."

"Sasu..ke." I couldn't take it anymore. The bag fell as I wrapped my arms around Sasuke's back and started crying. He patted my head wordlessly.

How.. how could he possibly knew the words that I needed to hear the most? Shikamaru-san and Hinata-san's words also came to my mind, here are wonderful persons.. thisis the place that I want to be, but I still need to do something.

"Sasuke.." I raised my head. "Let's go together."

* * *

**A/N: Heyy, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and also, I think that th reason Sakura wanted to leave was a bit confusing but I promise to clear everything in the next chapter :)**

**Also, I'm kind of stuck. I don't have any ideeas so if you have some awesome ideeas, feel free to leave a review or send me a PM ! :)**


	11. The best medicine is you

**A/N:**** This chapter is dedicated to Akina and Ayume for their great support, thank you ! :)**

**_Chapter 11: The best medicine is you_  
**

**Sasuke's POV**

This time, we ended up in Sakura's apartment. It was around 10 p.m. so we tried not to make too much noise when we entered in the building.

"I'll make some coffee." she said.

"Will be great."

I sat on the couch, looking around. Finally, Sakura finished the coffee and came. I'm very nervous somehow, I have to find the reason she wanted to leave and I also have a lot to tell her. After I heared her conversation with Shikamaru and realized that she plans to leave, I realized that I really want to be with her.

"Saku-"

"I'll tell you everything." she said as she put down the cup of hot coffee. Her face showed somewhat sadness.

"You don't have to if you don't want."

"It's ok, I'll have to do this sooner or later." she smiled. "When I was in high school, I made my first friend. Her name was Temari. We were very close and I was really happy at that time. Later, she told me she has a crush on our sempai, his name was Gaara." she bit her bottom lip and continued to look at the table in front of us. "He found out about Temari's crush on him and started spending his days and breaks at school with us. Temari was very happy, thinking that he may like her too and I was happy for her, but I also think that in the deepest corner of my heart, I thought the same too and I was jealous. A few weeks have passed since he started following us everywhere and I realized that I was in love with him too and I already decided that Temari will never find out and that when she'll come and tell me they're going out, I'll hug and congratulate her but Gaara confessed to me and that caught me off guard. I didn't knew what to do, I was so happy and before I realized I already accepted him. At that moment, Temari saw everything and swore she'll never speak to me again. Since Temari already left me, Gaara was the only one that I could trust so I didn't had any other choise. We had a relationship of two years or so and even thought there were a lot of rumors, he always protected me. He really cared about me and later I realized that it was a good thing I choosed Gaara over Temari."

"You wanted to go back to him?" I asked totally surprised by her story.

She smiled, but it was a sad smile. "I wish I could." Sakura made a pause and continued. "We had a fight. Actually, I was too stupid and didn't trust him. At that time, he always chased after me trying to make me understand what really happened but I never listen. I don't really remember what happened that day, maybe because of the shock, but he had a car accident, he protected me."

Everything was clear now, her lover died..

"I'm really sorry that I made you talk about this.."

She looked at me with her kind eyes, this time she was happy. "It's ok, I'm really glad that I met you and I got the chance to realize something. You know.. I figured out that even if he wouldn't have died, the relationship we had could never be brought back and we'd broke up anyway. When I saw you and Hinata-san, that's when I realized; I don't think I would've had the strength to smile like you did if he would've been married to another girl.. Of course I still wish he would've been alive, but I remember that he smiled when he died."

"He was happy that he was able to protect the one he loved the most." I continued the sentence that it was too hard for her to tell.

That was the reason she cried every night alone, I was so stupid not to realize the pain in her heart.

"You asked me a few days ago who's Itachi.." I felt that I have to tell her this, or what I'm gonna say to her after it won't have any sense. She looked at me surprised.

"Sasuke.."

"Like I said, he was my brother. We were very close, he was always so protective with me and I admired him so much. At that time, my dream was to become like him. After a year of relationship with Hinata, I found out that he was sick and after a few days, he died."

A big silence came.. but Sakura hugged me.

"I really regret.. that I didn't got the chance to be next to him in his last days. I acted like a brat and got mad at him for not telling me.. when he only wanted.." I was too angry to speak, this was the first time I confessed this to someone.

"To protect the one he loved the most."

That's how we spend the night, hugging each other.

...

"Wake up, Sakura." I said as I put my shirt on.

She rubbed her eyes. "Today we don't need to go to work.. right"

"Right, but we have something else to do." I felt like a little child, last night came up this idea.

She raised and eyebrow and looked at me, I smiled and she begun to dress too.

"You won't tell me where we're going, right?" she asked as I was driving.

I nodded and smiled.

...

"This is.."

"Yea.."

We were at Itachi's grave.

"Are you sure?" she asked and held my hand tighter.

"Yes, I just feel like I have to do it."

We put our hands together and prayed.

I'm really sorry that I didn't got the chance to tell you how much I admired you but I'm sure you already knew.. I'm really sorry that I yelled at you in your last days but I was next to you when they buried you. I have a good life now when I finally understood what you wanted to tell me about the right choise. At that time, I made a mistake but this time.. I'll surely treasure Sakura.

She was blushing and smiling at me.

"Let's go." I said as I put the bouquet of flowers on his grave. Goodbye brother.

"Sasuke.." she spoke as we climbed in the car. "Can we go somewhere before we go back?"

I nodded as she told me the address.

"Another cemetery?" I asked as I followed Sakura.

"Here.." she said and we stopped.

On the grave was written a name 'Sabakuno Gaara', that's when I understood.

We did the same ting here, just that I couldn't read Sakura's thoughts

I put my hands together. Thank you.. for taking care of Sakura.

"Goodbye.." Sakura whispered as we left.

She smiled at me before we climbed in the car, I observed that the weather was really good today. I could finally see the sun again after so many frozen months.

As soon as we entered in my apartment, I decided to finally tell Sakura.

"Sakura." I was holding her hand tighter, we just entered. She looked at me raising an eyebrow. "Will you marry me?"


	12. The answer

**A/N: Thank you so much for the previous reviews, they made me very happy. :)**

**_Chapter 12: The answer_**

**Sakura's POV**

"Will you marry me?"

I stared at Sasuke and he did the same. I could think of nothing, just hearing those words made me look like a tomato.

"I-I..uh..I mean.." I tried to say looking all over the apartment, avoiding his eyes. What surprised me the most was the blush from his cheeks which I considered adorable.

"It's ok, you don't have to answer right now." he looked at me smiling, I relaxed a bit and smiled back.

"Thank you."

**Ring-ring**

"It's mine." Sasuke said, the ringbell broke the akward silence so I was very grateful. "Yes. Now? Ok, I'll be there." He turned around and faced me. "Looks like Shikamaru needs me. See you later?"

"Sure." I smiled but my cheeks were still red.

After he left, I jumped on the bed and hugged my pillow. What I should do? I really like him.. but.. isn't it too early? I mean, we know each other since January, which means 3 months. But.. what made him decide someone important like this? It's so unlike him.

Before I could think of anything else like I was supposed to, I fell asleep.

...

**Knock-knock**

Someone was kocking on my door, I didn't had the necessary time to wake up and think before acting so I just opened the door and saw Sasuke looking at me. Just then, what happened today fleshed my mind and my whole face started burning.

"S-Sasuke.. come in." he entered and looked just as tense as me.

We just looked at each other but it felt more uncomfortable than pleasant like Sasuke's presence have always been. I looked at my clothes, a pair of shorts and a casual blouse that I always wore when I'm alone; I felt even more embarrassed. He was wearing a pair of black pants, not baggy nor skinny, a grey shirt and a jacket; simple but gorgeous.

"Sakura.. you don't have to be so tense, I'll explain myself." He looked right in my eyes with guilt.

No, wait. I don't want him to feel this way..

"I think I understand your decision.." I realized why he proposed to me. I already know that love keep us together, but there's something more that made him take that decision. "You're .. afraid."

"Of losing you too." He said, completing my sentence.

We both looked away embarrassed. I have to be the one to encourage him, so I took his hand and took a deep breath.

"I really understand your feelings.. I-I feel the same way." Officially, I was embarrassed below any limit but I still have to say what I think. "But you don't have to force yourself into a marriage to keep us together.. I love you Sasuke and I'm really grateful you came after me at the airport, you're the only person that cared so much about me to do something like this. What I'm trying to say isn't that I don't accept, but that you don't have to force yourself."

He looked at me really surprised. "I really don't get how you do this." he smiled.

"Do what?"

"Read my mind." we both smiled and blushed unnoticeable.

"Let's go somewhere and have fun tomorrow." I suggested since it was already dark nodded and smiled. "Oh, I forgot about-"

"Already talked to him, we have a week just for us." he smiled brightly again. God, he's gonna kill me this way.

"Looks like you read minds too." I giggled.

"Only yours."

...

We slept in my apartment this time. My head was on Sasuke's chest and one arm around him while he was holding me as close to him as possible. I always loved his scent.

The feelings I have every morning I wake up like this can't be described through words, heaven can really feel better than this?

"Good morning." he said looking at me with half-open eyes.

"Morning." I answered, holding him closer.

We stayed like this for a while, Sasuke was playing with his fingers in my hair.

"Do you have any plans for today?" he asked.

"A big one." I smirked which made him a bit worried.

"You won't tell me, will you?"

"Not a chance."

...

"Sasuke, can I drive?" I asked looking at him with puppy eyes.

He was still insecure about my plan, luckily that this time he couldn't read my mind. "Ok." he agreed after a moment of thinking.

The first hour of road was silent, until Sasuke saw that we're leaving Tokyo.

"S-Sakura..?"

"Just trust me."

I can't tell him more or he'll figure out. I looked at the clock from Sasuke's car, 9 a.m. ; perfect. I haven't drive in a long time, it really was a good feeling.

"Let's play 20 questions, this will take a while." I suggested.

"Uhm."

"Ok.. I'll go first. What kind of person were you in high school?"

He smiled a bit, losing in memories. "The cold-as-ice, heartless bastard."

I looked at him surprised. "No way!" I sounded like a high school student, but I just couldn't believe. Now that I think about it, I'm wondering what Hinata-san may went through.

"Ok, I'm next." I nodded. "How many crushes did you had?"

"Not many, I think 3." He didn't seem really surprised. "My turn. How long it takes you to make your hair look like that?" I said pointing to his chicken-ass hair giggling.

"I don't do anything." He continued to stare out the window. "Do you like kids?"

"I love them." a smile appeared upon my face, this happens every time I think about their little adorable face. "Same question for you."

"I like children too.. as long as I'm not the one to take care of them."

I begun to laugh. "Mens are so foreseeable."

"It's just that-"

"We're here." I said stopping the car.


	13. The surprise

_**Chapter 14: The surprise**_

**Sasuke's POV**

As soon as the car's door opened, I climbed off and stared around. Well, there wasn't really much to see; trees everywhere.

"We're.."

"Going on a trip." She smiled at me. "There." And pointed a mountain top whom I could barely see.

"You're kidding.."

She looked at me sad. "I'm sorry.. if you want to go back it's ok, I just wanted-"

"No, it ok!" How can I refuse you when you're making that kind of face?

"Really?" Her expression changed back right away and I sighed in relief.

"Sure, how bad can it be anyway?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura, can you give me the bottle of water?"

"You finished it ten minutes ago Sasuke."

So, my legs are hurting like hell, we don't have water anymore, I have a hell heavy bag on my back and we just walked around twenty minutes.

"Look Sasuke !" She stopped and pointed to me something.

After I finally catched her, I looked at the gorgeous landscape that she pointed to me. Even thought we walked for such a short time, we were quite high.

"It's really beautiful.." I finally sat down on a rock and made a short break.

"Just wait til we get on the top!" And so, my break was over.

I have to say that even though this road is the best torture, Sakura's warm hand that held mine made me forget half of the pain.

After about an hour of walking, I saw two girls coming from the opposite direction.

"Excuse me, do you know how long it will take us to get on the top?" Sakura asked.

They gave me one look before answering. "About twenty minutes."

"Thank you." Sakura smiled back, catched my hand and started walking again.

...

"Sa..ku..ra..you sure.. that twenty minutes.. haven't passed since a long time ago?" I could barely breathe and my legs hurt like hell.

"I don't really know.. my phone ran out of battery." She was exhausted too.

That's when I saw a couple coming from the opposite direction again.

"Excuse me, do you know how long it will take us to get on the top?"

The right held her lover's arm tighter and answered. "About twenty minutes."

...

"Sakura.. I think they made fun of us."

"Why would you think so?"

"Maybe because it passed more than an hour and we still didn't get there?"

"Oh, look ! Some other people are coming ! Excuse me, do you know how long it will take us to get on the top ?"

"About twenty minutes dear." an old lady with grey hair answered.

...

"Liars! Liars everywhere!"

"Sasuke, calm down. Maybe they misunderstood something or.."

"Or they wanted to make fun of us !"

I have all the rights to be angry! We walked about three hours already and we still didn't get there.

"Sasuke.."

"I knew that granny had an evil face."

"Sasuke.."

"And why everyone said twenty minutes?!"

"Sasuke!"

"Yes?" It looks like Sakura called me a few times but I didn't hear.

"I found a river, look !" she smiled brightly, my whole anger fade away.

I approached to her and confirmed what she told me, there really was a clear river.

"That means.."

She nodded, reading my mind. "Yes, we can drink some water."

Those words sound like music for my ears.

"Sakura, let's take a photo." After ten minutes for break, I was completely recovered.

She smiled and approached to me.

"Smile." Right when I pushed the button, I kissed her cheek. "Done."

I looked at the photo, Sakura was blushing and had a surprised face, I'll surely cherish this memory.

"L-Let's go, we have to get back too."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wow." We both said at the same time.

We finally made it, we arrived on the top ! And Sakura was right, the landscape was gorgeous. Not to mention that it was sunset too and she was next to me, it was the perfect day.

"Sakura." She turned her head and I fast kissed her lips and smiled. "Thank you for this perfect day."

...

On our way back it was a lot better, we didn't had to climb and we also took some water from the river. At night, the mountains were kind of creepy so Sakura kept the distance between us very little.

A couple appeared in front of us from the opposite direction holding hands.

"Excuse me mister, do you know how long is gonna take us to get on the top?"

Sakura and I smirked at each other and answered at the same time. "Twenty minutes."

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I have to say that the thing with twenty minutes and the trip really happened to me and I do NOT wish for any of you to go through this .**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed and don't forget to..**

**Review! :3**


	14. The meeting

_****_**A/N: **The next chapter will be the last one and it depends on your reviews when I'll upload it so please,

REVIEW! :3

_**Chapter 14: The meeting**_

**Sakura's POV**

I woke up smelling Sasuke's sweet scent, he was right in front of me already awake. He put one of his hands on my cheek and smiled gently.

"Good morning." he whispered.

My arms were wrapped around him as well as his. "Good morning."

Even though I didn't really wanted to, I got up from the bed and head to the kitchen.

"Pancakes?" I asked turning my head around.

"Will be great." Sasuke answered rubbing his eyes.

A month has passed since the time Sasuke proposed to me. After out trip, I and Sasuke decided to move together in his apartment. It was so sudden, at first it was kind of strange but after a few days everything was peaceful. I love waking up next to him every morning, it feels so good to live with someone. Lately, I've started thinking about his proposal more and more. We live together, go to work together, the personal at work already knows abour our relationship, they even ask sometimes when we're gonna get married. To be honest, I already made up my mind but the problem is how to tell him. I mean yes, we live just like a married couple but we're not.

I realized I was spacing out when the little Sak-chan came next to me and touched my feet with her paw. I knelt and gave her food.

"Here." I put the plate with pancakes in front of Sasuke and sat at the desk in front of him with my plate.

"Thank you, Sakura." he smiled. We ate in silence for a few minutes and it really didn't bother me, it was a comfortable silence but Sasuke decided to speak. "Shikamaru asked me and you to come over at his house tonight, wanna go?"

I looked at him a bit surprised."For dinner?"

He nodded. "His wife and I were classmates in high school, we didn't see each other in years and she wants to meet you too." his face showed a bit of worry.

My eyes indeed a bit. "Me?"

"Ino is very .. Ino like." I giggled hearing the way he told it. "It's just that I can't explain, you'll see yourself if you want to come. Of course, you don't have to-"

"I'd be very happy to meet her."

He smiled at me and continued eating his breakfast.

**XXX**

"How do I look?" I stepped outside the bathroom and found Sasuke.

His eyes winded. "You look gorgeous." a tent of blush appeared on his face. He lend me his hand. I was so nervous I didn't even observed when we got inside the car and he started driving. "It's not a long road so I guess I have to warn you from now. Ino is really.. straight forward and childish."

I giggled again. "From the look on your face I can tell she's not a bad person."

"I just warned you." and he stopped the car. "We're here."

My heart skipped another beat as he opened the car's door for me and took my hand. Sasuke's knocked and in the next second, the door opened and revealed a woman around the same age as us. I stared at her beautiful features; blonde, long hair tied in a high pony-tail, baby blue eyes and long eyelashes. I felt a little how my cheeks blushes, she was just too beautiful.

"Sasuke, you're here!" Ino said and smiled brightly. She than looked at me and my heart skipped another beat. "You must be Sakura." she took my hand and smiled. "My name is Ino, nice to meet you !"

"It's nice to meet you too, Ino." I returned her smile. I think I saw how Sasuke sighed in relief as Shikamaru approached and put one of his hands around Ino's small shoulders.

"Don't let them stand there Ino." he smiled at her as she blushed a bit, I realized I never saw the boss smiling like this before. "Come in."

He let us go first and followed us along with his wife until a big room. "Please, sit down." Ino told us pointing to a big couch. I sat down but when Sasuke wanted to, she stopped him. "No,no Sasuke. You go to the kitchen, Shika-kun wants to talk to you something." she smiled and he left right away.

As Ino sat down with two cups of tea, I started wondering why Sasuke was so worried about me meeting her, she seems a really nice person.

"Ino, the tea is absolutely delicious." I said after taking a drink from it, I couldn't figure out from what was made.

She smiled. "It's made from cherry blossom flower, I made it special for today." She put her cup down. "Anyway Sakura, the true reason I wanted to meet you was to make sure Sasuke is doing the right decision." her face changed into a serious one but her smiling face returned fast. "Don't worry, you're a kind person and I can see it in your eyes. I know that it may be weird what I'm saying but he suffered a lot back in high school and I was always the one comforting him, I'm really tired !" she giggled. "I'm joking of course, I just want him to be happy."

I smiled, she indeed was a talkative person. "I'm glad you think so Ino, you're a nice person too."

"But Sakura." her face changed in a serious one again. "Why don't the two of you marry?"

My face turned red, she understood what Sasuke ment by 'Ino is very much Ino like'. "U-uhm..erm.." I looked away embarrassed.

Ino giggled. "It's ok I understand, you're just no ready."

My eyes winded. "Y-yea.."

"It's ok, you don't have to force yourself. When Shika-kun proposed to me, his face was so red and he looked so embarrassed, he was so adorable!" I could tell how the memories were already playing in her head. "You know Sakura, a marriage is something that comes from love, it represents the fact that you decided to share all of your secrets, bads and lucks with another person. It's indeed a hard decision, that's why.. when the time will come, you'll know for sure what's the right decision."

I listened to Ino's words, she was right. I don't have to regret telling my true feelings at that time to Sasuke anymore. He means a lot to me and I can tell that he cares about me too, when the time will come, I'm sure I'll make the right decision.

"Thank you, Ino."

The boys came back in the room and catched us smiling at each other.

Sasuke sat down next to me and whispered. "Are you alright? Did she suffocated you?"

"I can hear , you know !" Ino said puffing her cheeks just like a little child.

Shikamaru ruffed her hair and she blushed a bit, they look so happy together. I turned my glance to Sasuke who was smiling next to me. _'I'm sure I'll make the right decision.'_


	15. The end

**A/N: **Thank you everyone for all of your support ! I hope the end will be to your satisfaction.

Also, I think I'll make a little pause from posting stories since I finished the ones I already begun posting and school is gonna start soon. Anyway, I'm working on the two from my profile so I'll post them as soon as I can.

_**Chapter 15: The end**_

Hinata gave Ino the thin, white tiara that completed Sakura's outfit. The blonde put it slowly on her head, careful not to destroy the bun she hardly made.

"That's it! Now, let's see how you look." Ino announced.

Sakura had to keep her eyes closed by the time her hair was made, the girls wanted to be a surprise. Sakura got up from the seat, she finally opened her eyes when a full length mirror was in front of her.

Her cheeks colored in red, she put her hands on her mouth so that it could stay closed, she looked gorgeous.

"Thank you so much, Ino, Hinata-san." she smiled at her two friends as Ino gave a thumb up and a wink.

"Ok, we gotta go now. Don't come too early, the bride has to be waited." Ino blowed her a kiss.

"You look beautiful Sakura-san, so don't worry." Hinata encouraged her and close the door behind her.

Sakura took a deep breath before looking once again in the mirror. She was wearing a strapless, white dress. The corset was highlighting her gorgeous body, lace and white gems falling all over the dress. She settled her long gloves and took the bouquet made from roses and little cherry blossoms here and there. Anyway, her favorite part was the bun made by Ino who also let two curly bangs falling over each side of her face.

The cherry blossom stepped out the room and went downstairs, everyone was already staring at her as soon as she climbed off the last step. Her cheeks colored even more red, Sasuke was a few meters in front of her, Hinata and Ino along with Naruto and Shikamaru right behind him. Everyone was smiling, looking at her.

Again, she took another deep breath and began taking small steps moving forward until she reached Sasuke's side.

"You're beautiful." he approached and whispered in her ear, without anyone noticing.

She blushed.

The priest began reading from bible, Sakura was listening smiling all the time.

"Love is patient and kind; love is not jealous or boastful, it is not arrogant or rude. Love does not insist on its own way, it is not irritable or resentful, it does not rejoice at wrong, but rejoices in the right. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things."

Sasuke was listening to every word carefully, he wanted to remember every single detail from this day.

"Uchiha Sasuke, do you take Haruno Sakura as your wife, through goods and bads, for the rest of your life?"

"I do."

"Haruno Sakura do you take Uchiha Sasuke as your husband, through goods and bads, for the rest of your life?"

"I do."

"You may-"

The priest stopped when he saw that Sasuke already turned to Sakura and kissed her, it was their first kiss in front of everyone. Sakura couldn't stop blushing.

**XXX**

It was 5:04 a.m., the party was almost over and the only people left were Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto, Hinata and the little Ayu sleeping in Hinata's arms.

"I guess it's almost the time." Sasuke said looking in Shikamaru and Naruto's direction.

The other two boys nodded making the girls raising an eyebrow.

"Time for wh-"

Sakura couldn't finish her sentence, Sasuke took her bridle style and smirked at her. He turned his head around to the guys, the girls were speechless.

"See you." Sasuke said before leaving, Naruto gave his sign smile and Shikamaru smiled.

"Where are they going?!" asked Ino looking at Shikamaru.

"It's a surprise."

Ino puffed her cheeks. "This is so romantiiic, why haven't you done something like this at our wedding?"

"Troublesome." Shikamaru answered yawning.

Naruto put his arms around Hinata's waist, hugging her from behind and smiling at the little girl from her arms.

"I'm happy for them." Hinata said, Naruto nodded and kissed her cheek causing her to blush.

**XXX**

"Sasuke, w-what are you doing?" Sakura asked as Sasuke put her in the car next to the driver's seat.

Sasuke sat on the driver's seat and started the car. "You'll see. Take this." he gave Sakura a bag.

She opened it. "A dress?"

"You'll need it." he smiled, now Sakura was even more where is he taking her.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke.."

"Wait, there was supposed to be a changing room."

Sakura sighed. "Forget it, I'm gonna change in the bathroom."

Sasuke face-palmed as soon as Sakura went in the public bathroom. They were at the airport, of course everything was part of Sasuke's plan.. well, almost everything. He didn't plan on making Sakura change on a place like this.

After a few minutes, she came back dressed in the pink, short dress that Sasuke gave her. It was a simple one but it fit her perfectly. He observed that she never wore pink clothes so he really wanted to see her wearing some.

"I'm really sorry Sakura.." Sasuke looked very down.

"Don't worry, it's ok." Sakura smiled.

He took her hand and went in one of the planes, she fell asleep soon after that.

...

"Sasuke.. how did you..?.." Sakura was speechless, she could only look at the gorgeous landscape and guess where they are. It was already night when they arrived.

"Do you like it?" he said as she stepped in front to take a better look.

The beach, the trees, the clear water, the full moon.

Sakura turned around and jumped on his arms. "It's gorgeous, thank you so much Sasuke.."

He hugged her tightly, they were in Hawaii. Sasuke heard someday from Ino that Sakura dreams of coming here, so he did everything.

They took a taxi until a hotel where it seem that Sasuke already made reservation. As soon as they entered in the apartment, Sakura looked amazed around and the landscape of the town was gorgeous.

Sasuke came and hugged her from behind. "Sakura." she put her hands on his. "I love you."

She smiled and closed her eyes. "That's why we're here." she giggled and answered.


End file.
